R is for Rin
by Broken Angel Wingz
Summary: Dell-sensei gives his student a homework where the concept is 'meaningful alphabet'. And as each boy struggles to crack the meaning of their homework they each find out that their ABC's revolves around a certain girl. A collection of one-shots of Rin with various pairing: LenxRin, RintoxRin, ReixRin, OliverxRin, PikoxRin. . .?xRin
1. A is for Aqua

**Title:** A is for Aqua

**Pairing: **LenxRin

Scratching his head, a certain blonde boy grunted as he yet again crumpled a piece of paper.

His sensei had asked them to write a _meaningful alphabet _he certainly didn't understood and yet he tried to comprehend it.

"Argh!" he heaved another groan.

_Knock knock _

A sound from behind his door was heard.

"Len? Daijoubu?" a soft voice came making a faint pink creep on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rin" he replied.

"Can I come in?" this time his blushed made a darker shade of pink.

He fixed himself and straightens his shirt before he let her in.

As soon as his door opened a girl with the same hair color as himself came to view. She had the same eyes as him. Yet he knew that hers shone brightly, filled with life.

"Sorry, your mom let me in."

"No worries."

"So? Having trouble with the homework?" she asked while kneeling on the floor beside him.

He only nodded. "I don't get what sensei meant.

The girl laughed lightly before patting him at the back. "Yeah, sensei can be so unpredictable when he gives homework."

"Hmm." Len nodded in agreement. "Are you finished with yours?"

"Not quite"

"So? You're having a difficulty as well?"

Rin gave a nod. "You can say that but it's more of a writer's block. I'm already in 'X' right now."

Len's eyes widen as he looked at her in disbelief. "Eh? How?"

"Not many words starts with the letter-"

"That's not what I meant."

"Eh?"Now Rin was confused.

Her eyes showed it all. He was drowned into them yet he tried to rise up so she wouldn't notice.

Rin was his best friend and he couldn't afford to let his infatuation ruin their friendship. If possible he'll do his best to hide his feelings for the girl, she's too much to lose.

"How'd you do it? I thought we're in the same page." Len frowned which made the girl laugh.

"What's so funny?" this time Len gave her a playful glare.

The young lass contained her laughter as she plopped down on the floor. Her elbows supporting her chin as she smiled at Len. "You know Len, you're so cute!" and with that she reached for his cheeks, pinching them.

"Hey! Hey!" he said trying to remove her hands from his sore cheeks. Rin rolled on the floor while laughing. Now, her head laid on Len's lap.

Len blushed even more but tried the shrug it off. It was their usual routine when they mess around.

"Yeah, I'm cute so would you help me now? Explain to me how you've done it."

Rin giggled a little. "Oh, Len! You should try to be focus on school more."

Len grunted, truth be told, he wasn't the best student around. He dozed off easily and would barely pass other subjects. If it wasn't for his best friend tutoring him, he wouldn't have gotten this far!

"Dell-sensei is teaching literature, remember?"

"So?"

Rin sighed heavily.

"Be creative my beloved friend."

"That's one of the talent that I don't have." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? How about those excuses you made about you being kidnapped by aliens as your reason for being tardy this morning?" Rin asked as she looked up with a smirk on her lips.

It only made Len blushed from embarrassment.

"Shut up and just tell me what to do."

"How can I tell you when you want me to shut up?" she went back to her sitting position while eyeing him cockily.

"Mature Rin very mature."

Rin stuck her tongue out.

"Dell-sensei is already helping you catch up with your grades so don't disappoint him, okay?"

"If I didn't knew better I would've thought you like him." Len smirked.

"Hey! Just because I'm more observant than you doesn't mean I like him!"

"Haha, gatcha."

"And I thought you're mature." this time it was Len's turn to stick out his tongue playfully.

"Anyway, can we go back to my homework?"

"Fine, I'll give you an example so you could understand."

Len only rolled her eyes "Don't act like you know it all."

"Would you want me to help you or not?"

Len kept his mouth shut as she listened to her.

"Example, _P is for pink that I always see_

_that stains your cheek whenever you look at me_."

At that exact moment Len turned red, Rin on the other hand laughed at his reaction.

"I do not turn pink!"

"I'm kidding Len, I'm just making an example." Rin explained as she tried to control her giggles once again.

Len crossed his arms showing that he was displeased. "Geez Len, if you're gonna act like a kid again I'll just go home now." With that she started to stand up but Len stopped her by lightly pulling her sleeves.

"Sorry to trouble you." Len looked down shyly. Boy was he acting like a girl once again in front of her.

Without warning he felt something soft and wet land on his cheek. "You're no trouble at all." Her voice tickled his ears making him froze in place.

The sound of his door closing made him snap back o reality. He touched the cheek where she had kissed him.

He felt so light inside, his face getting hotter. In his mind he was filled with images of his best friend. Rin and her blonde hair, Rin and her aqua eyes-wait! Light bulb!

He took a pencil and decided to right.

_**A**__ is for her __aqua__ colored orbs, yes, the color of the sea_

_Gazing upon them just drowns me into my world of fantasy._

Len punched the air. Finally his homework is going somewhere!

Rin has always been a big help to him.


	2. B is for Bow

**Title:** B is for Bow

**Pairing: **MikuoxRin

"Finally!" A triumphant outburst came out from the lips of a teal headed young lad as he raised a piece of paper in the air proudly.

"Now, that **A** is finished I wonder what I should right for **B**" unlike Len, it didn't take long for Mikuo to figure out their assignment but of course he should thank his sister for a bit of explaining.

"B?" he asked no one in particular.

He was now left alone in his room trying to find things that would fill his head with ideas.

"Book?" as he gazed upon the stacks of books in his mini library.

"Bee?" he rested his chin on his hands. "Yeah, I did got sting by a bee when I was 5 and was it a horrid past." So he shook the idea.

"Bag. . .Bike. . .Bow. . ." his eyes widen at the thought of the object. "Bow?"

A sudden flash back came up in his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was during 2 years ago at summer time when he first met her. Despite the hot weather it was windy so he along with his pink headed best bud decided to fly kites on the park. Sure it sounds childish but it was fun, that's what summer is suppose to be, right? Fun._

_Their kites flew successfully and freely it soar the sky. Mikuo loved watching these scenes it makes him feel the true essence of summer. He wanted to be a pilot back when he was little. The sky was indeed fascinating in his eyes. He could already picture himself driving a plane when he finishes schooling._

"_Chotto!" a melodic voice snapped him back from reality. "Matte!" the same sweet sound was heard making him turn to the direction of the owner of the voice._

_He saw a pretty maiden with short blonde hair neatly tucked by hair clips to prevent them from whipping her eyes as the wind played with her golden strands. Her aquamarine colored orbs were filled with light as she focused them on the white cloth that she tries desperately to reach._

"_Can you hold this for a moment Luki?" he didn't wait for his comrade's reply as he just gave him the string that connects to his own kite._

"_Oi! Where are you going, Mikuo?" the teal haired boy shrugged and went to help the girl._

_With one swift movement Mikuo was able to capture the white cloth. "Here." He said with a smile._

_The blonde smiled back at him as he took the material from his hands. "Arigatou."_

_Mikuo's smile never left his face, being awed by her graceful movements while she tied the fabric on her head._

"_a bow?"_

_The girl was confused for a moment before she once again smiled and nodded. "Yeah. This was a present from my best friend. Isn't it cute?" she asked gleefully._

"_Very." Mikuo commented._

"_Anyway, thank you for helping me catch this." She grinned. "I better get going. Nice meeting you-"_

"_Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune"_

"_Hatsune-san" she finished her sentence. "I'm Rin Kagamine. I'll see you around." She waved at him for the last time before running off._

_With that she disappeared from his view but Mikuo's smile never left his face._

_End of Flashback._

"THANK YOU BOW!" Mikuo chuckled at the memory.

Now he knows what to write for the letter 'B'.

He went back to his homework but failing to realize the smile that crept on his lips. It was an effect whenever he thought of the young maiden. It's just unfortunate that he never notices this habit of his.


End file.
